


Christmas Cabin

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a cabin where he and Dean can have a normal, monster-free Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> holiday drabble for country_bee, who wanted Sam/Dean holiday schmoop

Sam expected Dean's reaction to be less than pleased with his plans for them. After all, Dean had only gone along with the idea of a quiet Christmas holiday after Sam spent weeks hounding him with the idea. When Dean finally caved, Sam knew the only way to keep things from going the normal Winchester way was to go somewhere away from other people. Somewhere that they could focus on themselves and being together.

Lately, that was all Sam wanted. To stay curled up in bed with his arms around Dean and to keep out everything else that didn't matter.

Despite his mental preparation, Sam still wasn't ready for Dean's reaction as he drove up the icy path toward the cabin Sam had rented.

"Jesus Christ, Sam. Are we visiting Grizzly Adams?"

"Stop complaining. It's right up there. I can see it from here."

Dean pulled the Impala up to the cabin and put it in park when he reached a huge snow bank in front of the small place. He stared at Sam incredulously as he turned the car off.

Sam simply shrugged and hopped out of the car. He couldn't hide his grin as he took in the place. It wasn’t much, and he could understand Dean's hesitance, but to him it was perfect. It was nestled in the woods, far away from civilization, and it seemed like the ideal place to spend a holiday with Dean.

“Well, this is interesting, Sammy,” Dean replied. He stepped away from the car, stood next to Sam, shoulder to shoulder, and said, “This is why I don’t let you pick our motels.”

Sam rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, because you do such an amazing job.”

“I’m thinking I’d rather sleep in the car than even step foot in this death trap. Did the last person who lived here come over on the Mayflower?”

"That was Massachusetts, not Colorado."

"Whatever."

"It just needs a little work. It'll be great."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

Sam grabbed Dean by the arm before he could move and said, “Don’t even try it.”

“Sammy, c'mon, this place...I can deal with a lot, but there are a few things I enjoy such as plumbing and long showers.”

“It has plumbing, Dean. And you _promised_ ,” Sam replied.

Dean grumbled under his breath and Sam knew he had him long before Dean said, “Fine.”

Sam pulled Dean into the cabin. The inside wasn’t much better than the outside, but it was enough. Sam dropped the grocery bags and pointed to the corner. He said, “We can put the tree right there. We'll move that couch--"

"--I'm not sure that qualifies as a couch."

Sam ignored him and continued, "I'll get the extra blankets out of the car and we can snuggle up on the couch together. I grabbed hot chocolate packets while we were at the grocery store, so we’ll able to do this right.”

“Sammy, you’re so fucking weird.”

“I want one Christmas memory that doesn’t include some horrible monster,” Sam replied. He closed the distance between him and Dean, cupping Dean’s face, and rubbing his thumb over the line of Dean’s jaw. He said, “A memory that is just you and me.”

“Jesus…”

Sam cut him off with a kiss, pushing his brother up against the wall. He pinned Dean’s hands over his head and deepened the kiss, only pulling away when he was out of breath and hard as hell. He said, “We deserve this, Dean.”

“I know.”

Sam studied his face and said, “Do you?”

Dean rolled his eyes and Sam kissed him again. Sam moved his hands down Dean’s chest, ready to go to work on getting Dean out of his jacket and clothes, but Dean pushed him away.

Sam groaned and Dean said, “Yeah, you’re fucking cleaning this place up. I’m not getting naked on that bed the way it looks now.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“And it’s fucking freezing in here. I’ll go find some wood and make a fire.”

“It can wait.”

“Not going to happen,” Dean replied. He patted Sam’s cheek, slid easily out of Sam’s grip, and added, “Aren’t you glad you picked this place now?”

“Asshole.”

Dean cackled as he stepped out into the crisp air of the winter day, closing the door behind him. Sam stood there for a minute, teetering between amused and highly annoyed with his brother. He stared at the fireplace and couldn’t help but grin as he envisioned how the cabin would look once he was done, complete with stockings he had hidden in his duffel bag.

He dumped the contents of the grocery bag on the table and set out everything he had picked up when Dean wasn’t looking. As he placed everything out, he decided that he couldn’t be too annoyed with Dean. His brother was giving him this, a new memory that was just theirs, and it was the best thing he could ever ask for.


End file.
